Tu me manques
by Prince Asa
Summary: Edward, Adolescent psycologiquement instable. Alphonse, seule aide pour son frère ainé. La raison de tout cela ? Que font les frères Elric's dans nôtre monde ? Que se passe-t-il dans le leur ? Et surtout... entre les deux ? Yaoi Envy x Ed. HYATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Le garçon remua sur sa chaise. Un énième soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et son regard se perdit dans le ciel, par-delà la fenêtre contre laquelle il était adossé. Une mèche blonde tomba devant ses yeux dorés, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, contemplant l'étendue bleutée d'un air absent.

-Edward ? Fit une voix douce à ses côtés. Viens, on change de cours. Suis-moi.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, et il fit face à la jeune fille qui lui parlais. Un minuscule sourire se peignit lorsqu'il reconnu Rose. Elle lui rappelais tellement celle qu'il avait connue, et tout comme elle, elle était l'incarnation personnifiée de la bonté. Elle étais la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, après son frère et… Son cœur fit un bond et il ferma brusquement les yeux. Non, il s'était promit de ne plus y penser, il ne devait pas y penser. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre.

Rose soupira et prit une chaise pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, comme si elle souhaitait le passer au rayon X. Elle avait néanmoins un air navré qu'elle s'appliqua à dissimuler en collant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur les lèvres.

-Edward… Tu me diras tout, un jour ?

Son regard s'humidifia légèrement mais elle continua.

-Tu me diras ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Vraiment tu… me parlera ?

Sa voix se fit tremblante sur ces derniers mots. Elle chassa la petite larme qui menaçait de couler d'un geste évasif du poignet et attrapa à nouveau la main du jeune homme.

-Aller viens, on va être en retard.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires la sonnerie retentit. Rose se releva, soutenant à moitié Edward. Celui-ci, semblant reprendre un minimum contact avec la réalité, il se précipita vers leur prochain cours, agrippant toujours la main de son amie, laquelle le suivit, la démarche hagarde. Ce garçon était si énigmatique…

Elle s'était attaché à lui dés le premier regard. Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait pris un air effaré, comme si elle était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir, comme s'il la connaissait. A dix-sept ans, il semblait muet, et apparemment instable psychologiquement. D'après les dires de son jeunes frère, Alphonse, il avait subit un important choc traumatique. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait prétendu qu'Edward était rentré seul, après une soirée avec des amis et leur colocataire, et qu'il n'avait plus jamais été le même…

Rose et Edward arrivèrent en cours de chimie et la jeune fille s'excusa à leur professeur pour leur retard. Comme à chaque fois que Rose était accompagnée du garçon, Mme fit un sourire tendre et leur pardonna, avant de leur demander de s'assoir à leurs places. Elle observa furtivement les deux adolescents du regard.

Rose était une jeune fille parfaitement équilibrée. Elle était jolie, intelligente, et avait de nombreux amis. Mais, étrangement, elle préférait la compagnie du blond. Elle était toujours auprès de lui et avait même insisté pour changer ses horaires afin d'être toujours dans les mêmes cours que lui. Edward semblait très touché par ces gestes, mais il était tellement dans son monde qu'il était dur de percevoir le moindre de ses sentiments. Il ne semblait réellement attaché à Rose, qui était vraisemblablement la seule personne qu'il approchait, mis à part son petit frère.

Edward et Alphonse étaient arrivés depuis prés de huit mois. Ils avaient débarqués du jour au lendemain, Le plus jeune affirmant qu'ils avaient besoin d'étudier dans cette école. Les dossiers d'inscription furent difficile à remplir, et devinrent même le sujet d'une enquête. Les deux garçons étaient orphelins, et ne semblaient pas avoir de tuteur, ce qui était tout bonnement inacceptable. Deux enfants, dont un de douze ans et l'autre mentalement déficient, courant le monde sans sécurité, sans aucun point d'accroche. Un tuteur leur avait immédiatement été attribué. Ils n'avaient cependant pas montré le besoin d'une atmosphère familiale, et n'étaient pas allé vivre chez la vielle femme qui les avaient accueillis, préférant rester à l'internat du lycée. Alphonse était très précoce et avait été envoyé en classe de troisième, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Edward était lui-même un garçon étonnant. Malgré son « handicape » et le fait qu'il soit muet, il obtenait d'excellentes notes au tests écrits, en particulier en physique/chimie et en allemand.

Plein de mystère tournait autour de ces deux garçons. Lorsqu'on demandé à Alphonse où ils vivaient autrefois, ils avaient indiqué une adresse en Allemagne. D'après sa description, la maison qu'ils avaient habitée se trouvait Rue d'Ecury. Seulement, une fausse note venait troubler leur histoire. Cette rue avait été détruite, et ce prés de soixante ans avant, lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. C'était donc forcément un mensonge, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles. Le cadet Elric avait déclaré qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir, surtout pour un sujet aussi sérieux, et qu'il disait bel et bien la vérité. Mais c'était inconcevable, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout à coup, Mme Kelvins se sentit observée. Devant elle, Edward la fixait de ses yeux d'un or perçant, comme s'il avait comprit où toutes ses réflexions l'avaient mené. Ça oui, les Elric's n'étaient pas du pays… Edward lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il tentait de lui passer un message, puis il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, captivé par le ciel. Son professeur resta paralysée un moment. Ce regard, cette expression lui était familière… Elle avait sentit sa raison flancher devant ces yeux ors, si déterminés. Ce regard, ce regard… Elle avait déjà vu ce regard. Tout à coup, elle eût un flash. Elle vit deux enfants, leur annonçant qu'ils la voulaient pour maître. Puis une île, et eux, et elle, des flash de lumière. Et du sang, beaucoup de sang. Tout cela se mélangeait dans sa tête, et elle dût se raccrocher au bord de son bureau pour ne pas sombrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu 'elle avait ce genre de visions, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort, aussi net. Une voix s'éleva soudainement, coupant court à ses réflexions.

-Madame Kelvins, tout va bien ?

-Je… Oui, ça va, juste une petite absence, dis-elle en tentant de rendre sa voix la plus assurée possible.

Puis Izumi Kelvins reprit son cours, sans pour autant cesser d'observer cet étrange garçon à la dérobé.

* * *

Une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière vacillante, projetant une myriade d'éclats améthystes. Une plainte ennuyé passa deux lèvres pâles, alors que cette même silhouette lissait ses cheveux, avec une lenteur trainante, sa main se glissant dans sa chevelure d'un noir incertain, tirant sur le noir.

-Pff… J'en peux plus d'être ici. Quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin sortir ?

-Quelqu'un te manque n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, sale gamine !

-Je sais. Tu pourra bientôt le rejoindre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement, étonné par cette gentillesse. Adossé contre un mur aux motifs compliqués, une petite fille d'environ sept ans le regardait, une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux.

-Je… Pourquoi tu te soucis tant de moi ?

-Et bien… Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi.

-Comment ça ? Fit le garçon en inclinant la tête, de plus en plus intrigué.

-Ca fais un bout de temps que je suis là. J'ai vu des tas de gens passer par ici. J'en ai vu mourir de chagrin, et d'autre repartir, bien que ce soit très rare. La plupart des gens partent La nourrir.

-De… de quoi tu parles ?

La fillette eût un ricanement narquois, ce qui énerva le brun au plus haut point.

-A ton avis ? Où disparaissent les gens qu'on a pu croiser ?

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Vraiment ? Alors je vais t'expliquer, mon mignon. Ces cris, tu les as entendus, je me trompe ?

-J'ai bien entendu des cris, mais en même temps c'est normal qu'il en ait qui flippent, vu l'ambiance de ce coin…

-Espèce de crétin ! C'est la Porte ! La Vérité se nourrit de vies humaines !

-Je ne cours aucun risque, dans ce cas.

Ce fut au tour de la petite d'incliner la tête. Elle prit un air intéressé et se décolla imperceptiblement du mur.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Pour seule réponse, le garçon s'avança vers elle et dévoila sa cuisse gauche. La gamine poussa un cri de surprise. Sur la peau diaphane, bien en évidence malgré la faible luminosité de la pièce, un tatouage d'un rouge sang représentant un ouroboros s'étendait tel une marque indélébile.

-Ho mon dieu…. Bordel Envy, fit la petite, cette expression sonnant de façon atrocement bizarre sous son air candide. T-tu es un….

-Bravooo ! S'exclama le dénommé Envy en levant joyeusement les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Oui, c'est bien ça, je suis un homonculus.

-Mais…

-Et je suis l'homonculus, qui va retrouver la personne qu'il aime…

* * *

_Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. C'est un peu court mais j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête et je pense que cette fic peut avoir un bon avenir…_

_Je vous présente donc ma première fanfiction, Youpi !_

_Bref Anaïs et Louna si j'ai pas vos review je pleure jusqu'à la fin des temps et pour mes autres lecteurs (s'ils existent T.T) n'oubliez pas que c'est le petit bouton bleu, là, juste en dessous. _

_Merci d'avance !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : Tu me manque_

_Auteure : La grande, la magnifique, la brillantissime et la très modeste Chiwie-chan, qui vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews._

_Disclaimer : Aucun des perso n'est à moi, même pas Black Ayate (snif)_

_Note : Je tiens à préciser que normalement j'ai toujours des pensées meurtrières au sujet de Rose, mais qu'elle était le perso le plus approprié pour jouer ce rôle mis à part…. non, je ne le dis pas, ce serait du spoile des chapitres à venir…_

* * *

-On y est, passe une bonne nuit Edward.

Rose lâcha la main du jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis le laissa devant la porte de sa chambre. Edward la regarda s'en aller avec un sourire triste. Les longs cheveux son amie se soulevaient au rythme de ses pas, suivis par les bords de sa jupe mi-longue et de sa fine chemise de soie, couvrant son corps mince aux formes néanmoins très présentes. Elle était extrêmement belle. Même Edward, dans son état, s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Mais il refusait d'y penser. Un voile, sur son cœur et ses yeux, l'empêchait d'apprécier la beauté. C'était toujours la même chose. Une sorte de rayon d'une couleur étrange, oscillant entre le vert et le noir, et une moue boudeuse, suivie de prés par un grand sourire. Il n'arrivais pas à définir ces visions, et se sentait porté par un sentiment indescriptible pour son cerveau embrumé. C'était tellement frustrant qu'il venait parfois à en pleurer.

Abandonnant ses sombres pensés, il se résolut à pousser la porte de sa chambre. Il posa son sac dans un bruit lourd, puis referma la porte. Enfin, il sortit ses affaires de cours et commença ses devoirs de chimie. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, cette discipline ne lui posait aucun problème. Il résolvait les exercices tout naturellement, comme si il savait tout avant même d'avoir étudié. Il tirait pleinement profit de ces connaissance, mais cela le troublait au plus haut point. Edward s'en apercevait bien, il était amnésique, et dans l'impossibilité d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ni même de parler. A vrai dire, il ne connaissait qu'un seul et unique mot, qu'il se refusait de prononcer. Un mot qui définissait en lui-même tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ses devoir terminés, le garçon referma son manuel et se dirigea vers un lit, collé contre une fenêtre. Il enleva lestement ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, oubliant ses tourments en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

* * *

-La personne que tu… aime…?

-Oui.

-Mais… c-c'est impossible ! Les homonculus ne peuvent pas… aimer…

-QUI T'A DIT CA ?! Cria Envy en se redressant d'un coup.

-J-je… Tout le monde le sait. Ils n'ont pas d'âme et…

-Ce sont des histoires. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas d'âme au sens propre du terme, mais nous avons accès aux sentiments humains.

-Je… non.

Envy se figea dans ses mouvements. Il regarda la gamine qui lui faisait face avec un air de dégout et lui demanda d'une voix peu amène :

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je… c'est inconcevable, tout simplement. Je ne peux pas imaginer que…

-Et bien tu a tord, la coupa l'homonculus.

La petite le regarda de haut en bas avec une expression de surprise absolue. Il avait l'air tellement humain, comme ça, avec ce regard terrifiant et néanmoins un peu triste.

-Mais…

-J'aime un humain. Je l'aime vraiment. Et ce n'est pas toi et tes convictions à deux balle qui vont m'en empêcher !

-Mais tu…

Un regard torve d'Envy la fit taire. Enfin il posa une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

La gamine écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle n'avait pas prévue une question comme ça.

-Je… commença-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as un chat dans la gorge ? T'as oublié comment on parle ? Pourquoi tu finis jamais tes phrases, espèce de…

Il s'interrompit. La petite avait baissé les yeux et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Toutes sa rancœur l'abandonna quand il vit deux minuscules larmes perler dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Elle releva la tête et dévisagea l'homonculus de ses yeux bleus ciel, alors que ses cheveux d'un blond brillant glissaient sur ses épaules.

-C'est une longue histoire, fit-elle avec un sourire triste. Je veux bien te la raconter si tu me promet de me confier la tienne.

-C'est d'accord. Mais d'abord, quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle…

* * *

_Voilààààààà ! _

_Je sais, je suis sadique de couper dans un moment comme ça, mais au moins vous serait plus heureux de lire le chapitre trois *bouille innocente*_

_Alors chapitre vraiment trés trés court, mais j'essaye de m'arranger avec le peu de neurones qu'il me reste. Personnellement je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais bon… _

_N'oubliez pas que plus je recevrais de reviews, plus vite arrivera la suite ! _

_(petite parenthèse qui n'a rien à faire là : Vidi, je n'ai plus MSN pour le moment alors ne m'en veux pas si je ne me connecte pas avant un bout de temps.) _

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre : Tu me manque_

_Auteure : Chiwie-chan, qui remercie Dieu, Microsoft, le Pape et le Père Noël de lui accorder enfin des vacances…_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire et ma version remixée de la danse des canards (C'est la danseuh des lardons, qui barbotent comme des… cons. Ok je me tais)_

_Note : Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais apparemment le site avait un « petit problème technique (qui a quand même duré trois jours !) et je n'ai pas pu poster. Ensuite un personnage très très OOC dans ce chapitre, vous verrez lequel. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

______________________________________

-Je m'appelle Winrie Rochelles.

Envy resta la bouche ouverte. Winry Rockbell ? Il avait bien vu une ressemblance, mais de là à imaginer que…

-Tu en fais une tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu me connais ?

-Je… Bien sûr ! Tu es l'amie de…

-Ha ! Je devais être une de tes amies dans un monde quelconque, c'est ça ?

-Pas vraiment, non…

-Et bien ?

-Et bien qu…

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Envy réalisa quelque chose.

-Un monde… Quelconque ? Qu'est-que tu veux dire ?

La soi-disant Winry fronça les sourcil, l'air étonnée par cette remarque.

-Tu t'es rendus compte qu'il y a _plusieurs _mondes, non ?

-Oui, deux.

Elle regarda un instant le jeune homme avec un moue perplexe, puis explosa de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Deux mondes ? Fit la petite en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son œil. Tu te moque de moi ?

-Mais… Bien sûr que non ! Il y a deux mondes ! Le mien et…

Elle l'interrompit, un air moqueur peint sur le visage.

-Mais mon mignon, tu te plante complètement, là.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Envy d'un ton brusque, énervé d 'être appelé de la sorte par une gamine de sept ans.

La gamine en question lui sourit comme à un aliéné puis murmura d'une voix calme.

-Je crois que tu n'a pas encore compris, alors je vais t'expliquer. Tu vois là ? Fit-elle en pointant la Porte du doigt.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Tu sais où elle mène ?

-Ben… Dans mon monde, ou dans l'autre, au choix.

Pseudo-Winry eût un rire de mépris et continua ses explications.

-C'est là que tu te goures, gamin. La Porte ne conduit pas qu'à deux univers, mais à des centaines !

-Q… Quoi ?!

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Tu vas te décider à m'expliquer clairement à la fin ?

-Bien sûr, prends ton mal en patience, tu comprendra, petit.

______________________________________

-Nii-san ? Tu es là ?

Alphonse posa son sac sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte de la petite chambre qu'il partageais avec son frère. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'Edward dormait comme un bienheureux, tout habillé sur son lit, les cheveux éparts dans son oreiller et la couette ayant à moitié glissé sur le sol.

Il soupira puis s'agenouilla à côté du lit, admirant les trais fins et paisibles de son frère. Sa main s'égara sur les contours de sa joue, qu'il caressa doucement, plongé dans ses pensées.

Leur situation n'était pas des plus faciles, en fait, elle empirait de jour en jour. A leur… _arrivée,_ Edward se portait très bien. Mais la suite de ses événements avait fait s'écrouler quelque chose en lui. Il avait refusé de manger pendant des semaines, puis avait semblé… oublier. Oui, c'était ça. Edward avait tout oublié. Il avait rayé sa vie entière de sa mémoire, laissant son esprit vide, comme une coquille de noix, dans l'impossibilité d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Il avait peu à peu oublié les mots, et perdu la parole. Il s'était transformé en légume, en quelque sorte. Sans forme d'expression autre que ses regards tristes, parfois profonds ou plus légers, ou encore doux, comme le miel ou la soie. Autrefois, ces deux mots pouvaient parfaitement décrire Edward. Malgré ses brusques sautes d'humeur, il avait un caractère très tendre, et chaleureux. Il était l'image parfaite du jeune garçon adorable. Mais… Tout cela était devenu poussière. Quand ils avaient débarqué avec… _lui, _Edward était au comble du bonheur. Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement, il était heureux. _Ils _étaient heureux. Et Alphonse était heureux pour eux. Mais il y avait eût _cet accident_, qui avait tout détruit. Elle n'avait pas voulut qu'_il_ reste, et l'avais ramené. Dans une explosion de sang et de douleur, Elle lui avait repris. Elle avait brisé son frère.

La Vérité.

________________________________

-C-comment ça ? Tu viens de dire que…

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire triste, mais ferme.

-Oui, c'est bien ça. La Porte n'envoie pas ses « passagers » dans deux mondes uniquement, mais dans un des millions existant.

-Et tu…

-Oui, je viens d'un de ces mondes, reprit la petite qui ne semblait vraiment pas décidée à le laisser finir ses phrases.

Envy se laissa aller contre le mur auquel il s'était adossé durant les explications de la fillette. Toutes ces informations, comment cela se faisait-il que personne n'en avait entendu parler ? Elles devraient être consignées dans un livre ou au moins…

-Je sais que ça doit faire un choc d'apprendre que tu n'es qu'une poussière insignifiante et inutile dans tous ces univers, le coupa « Winry » dans ses pensées.

-Merci, mais tu m'enfonce, là, répondit son le brun d'une voix peu amène.

-Je sais mais… En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

-De quoi ?

Winry numéro deux baissa la tête, avec un air incertain, mais c'est d'un ton très sérieux qu'elle expliqua la suite.

-Il a une chose fondamentale que tu dois retenir…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et garda la tête baissée. Envy, intrigué par le silence de son interlocutrice, se releva ostensiblement et la regarda dans les yeux, ou tout du moins dans ce qu'il pouvait en discerner à travers la chevelure de la fillette.

-Oui ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Je…

Elle releva brusquement la tête et ancra ses pupilles océan dans les sienne, améthystes.

-Si tu meurs, il y a de fortes chances qu'une grande partie de tes alter-ego décèdent à leur tour.

Envy en resta la bouche ouverte. Une telle chose était impossible. Physiquement, théoriquement et scientifiquement impossible. Soudain, quelque chose tilta dans sa tête.

-C'est comme ça que tu es arrivé ici n'est-ce pas ? Dans la porte ?

-Et bien en fait… pas exactement.

-Mais alors comment ? questionna Envy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je… Mes parents sont morts, de cette manière.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il comprenais maintenant les réticences de la fillette. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris la mort des parents de la vraie Winry, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela puisse influencer la vie d'autres enfants. Il fut désolé pour elle et posa une main qui se voulait douce sur son épaule. Puis demanda avec une voix attentionnée mais néanmoins sérieuse.

-Mais dis-moi alors, comment t'es-tu retrouvée là ?

Elle leva un regard noyé de larme vers Envy, puis, d'une voix enrouée, qui recélais toute la tristesse du monde, elle avoua.

-Je… J'ai créé… Un homonculus.

__________________________________

_Voilà ! Chapitre trois un peu plus long que le précédent mais tout de même court, je l'admet. Mais comme je suis une sadique, je me suis sentie obligée de vous couper à ce moment crucial, alors qu'on allait enfin comprendre comment une version miniature de Winry avait fait pour se retrouver coincée dans la porte ! Mouhaha ! _

_En attendant vous remarquerez qu'il y a beaucoup de points de suspension dans ce chapitre, pour le suspens, même si c'est raté._

_J'ai une petite question à poser à mes éventuels lecteurs : Est-ce que si j'édite mon pseudo, il va s'afficher sur toutes mes fics ?_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours extrêmement plaisir._


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre : Tu me manque_

_Auteure : Chiwie-chan, Mishi-chan si je change_

_Disclaimer : La véritable question est : Pourquoooiiii, monde crueeel ? Vous vous en doutez, rien n'est à moi… _

_Note : Certains éléments de ce chapitres et de ceux à venir pourrons sûrement laisser penser à du Elricest. Mais non, cette fic est et restera un Edvy, et puis je prévoit autre chose pour… Argh ! Je suis en train de vous spoiler ! _

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _

_Chanikoo : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. Et voui Winrie créé un homonculus, que de suspense, hein ? Haha pour Ed je vais pas te spoiler non plus, faut pas rêver ^ ^' . Merci de tes encouragement !_

_Matsuyama : Lequel ? Argh… bah ils sont sur une autre planète, alors c'est pas pareil… (wawh l'excuse); vi, je sais mes chapitres sont courts (mais tu reconnaitra que je poste viiite !) merci pour ta réponse à ma question, tu m'aides beaucoup ! Et merci !_

_Bonne lecture._

________________________________________________

Alphonse fut tiré de ses sombres pensée par un bruissement de draps à ses côtés. Il sourit tendrement en voyant son frère émerger lentement du sommeil. Celui-ci s'étira comme un chat et laissa échapper un bâillement sonore, puis il sembla se rendre compte de la présence d'Alphonse. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et le prit dans ses bras, comme le ferait un enfant enlaçant sa mère. Le petit brun passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, savourant cet étreinte. Edward avait fermé les yeux, et resserra sa prise sur la chemise de son petit frère, goûtant aussi ces embrassades fraternelles qui suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un long moment, tous deux heureux d'avoir partagé cet instant de complicité avec l'autre.

-Tu devrais te préparer, Nii-san. N'oublis pas que tu dois reprendre les cours cet après-midi.

Edward afficha un air de totale incompréhension, auquel Alphonse répondit par un doux sourire.

-Tu vas bien en cours, tout à l'heure ? Fit-il en détachant bien les mots.

Petit hochement de tête négatif de la part d'Edward.

-Non ? Ton professeur est absent ?

Nouvel hochement de tête, positif cette fois.

-Ah, je vais vérifier. Gare à toi si tu m'as menti !

Il ponctua sa phrase en agitant le doigt d'un air sévère. Le blond pencha la tête vers la droite, puis sourit en comprenant la plaisanterie. Alphonse répondit à ce sourire puis déposa gentiment un baiser sur le front de son frère. Enfin il se résigna à l'abandonner au calme de la petite chambre et passa la porte, après un petit signe de la main lui indiquant de ne pas le suivre.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il perdit complètement cette attitude. Il dut se battre pour ne pas laisser échapper une larme et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Chaque rencontre avec son frère lui faisait cet effet-là. Le voir ainsi, dans cet état, le troublait au plus haut point. Il avait parfois vraiment l'impression d'être sa… mère. Edward était comme un enfant, à présent. Incapable de se défendre, de parler et même parfois de marcher seul. Il était complètement vulnérable. C'était assez ironique dans un sens, quand on repensait à ce qu'il était avant. Alchimiste de talent, le plus jeune de toute l'histoire d'Amest…

-Alphonse ? Tu fait quoi ?

Le garçon releva la tête. Devant lui se trouvais Mickael, un élève de sa classe. Il le regardais, bouche-bée, ses cheveux de cuivre, mi-longs, rabattus devant son visage. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Alphonse et l'attrapa par les épaules, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Enfin il prit la parole, sa voix fraiche et teintante résonnant dans la tête du plus jeune.

-Hé mec ! Pourquoi tu chiales ? Ca va pas ?

-Je…

Le rouquin reteint une larme avec son pouce avec qu'elle ne glisse sur la joue d'Alphonse, et la porta devant ses yeux, doucement. Après quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, il la chassa d'un souffle et essuya son pouce sur sa joue d'Al, toujours lentement, avec des gestes comme mesurés.

-Et bien, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sa voix sortit Alphonse de sa torpeur, et il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule quand à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Un moment plus tard, le temps qu'il assimile toutes les information qui montaient à son cerveau, il prit une jolie teinte pivoine et balbutia un ramassis de mots incompréhensible.

-Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, seuplé ? J'ai pas tout pigé, fit Mickael en se passant la main dans la nuque et en riant d'un air un peu bête.

-Je… Je rien, ça va mieux, merci.

-T'es sûr ?

Non, il n'en était pas sûr du tout, mais il savait bien une chose, c'est que ce garçon l'avait presque complètement réconforté. Avec ses gestes, simples en apparence, il avait réussi à atténuer toute la souffrance enfouie dans son cœur. Alphonse se releva, aidé de Mickael, et ils partirent ensemble vers leur prochain cours.

____________________________

-Je… J'ai créé… Un homonculus.

Envy écarquilla les yeux. Un… Non, impossible. Pas à son âge, pas avec cet air si innocent… Comment était-ce possible ? Il demanda gravement, un air sérieux peint dur le visage :

-Tu as tenté une transmutation humaine ?

-Oui, répondit la petite.

Il retira alors vivement sa main de l'épaule de la fillette et se sentit brusquement bouillir de rage. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, un flot de mot jaillit de sa bouche, incontrôlable.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! ON T'AS JAMAIS DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT DANGEREUX ? TU CROIS QUE C'EST POUR QUOI QUE C'EST INTERDIT ? J'EN CONNAIS DES GENS QUI ONT ESSAYE ET…

-Ils en ont payé le prix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Oui, fit Envy, décontenancé par cette interruption.

-C'est là qu'à été mon principal problème. Je n'ai rien payé, Envy.

-Q-Quoi ?!

-Oui… Mon seul prix a été de devoir survivre, avec la chose que j'avais créée.

Elle releva brutalement la tête et encra ses pupilles claires dans celles d'Envy. Détermination, colère, haine, douleur et peine, voilà ce qu'il lut dans son regard. Tout cela se mélangeait dans ces yeux, sur son visage trop mûr pour son jeune âge, même ses lèvres pleines, ses lèvres d'enfants, étaient tordus en un rictus de souffrance. Envy fut profondément troublé par cet vision, c'est pourquoi, lentement, il ouvrit la bouche et prononça ces mots :

-Racontes-moi… Ton histoire.

-Bien, Alors écoutes, et imprègnes-toi de mes mots. Retiens cette leçon.

_ __ __ _ __ _ _

J'avais sept ans, j'étais alchimiste, et j'aimais la vie. Chaque jour était source de bonheur. J'avais des parents attentionnés, et il m'aimaient. Je faisais mes études d'alchimie avec mon maître, une personne calme et réfléchie, qui faisais tout pour me propulser au sommet. J'étais une petite fille très aimé, et j'avais beaucoup d'amis. Voilà ce qu'était la vie de Winrie Rochelles, un enchainement d'amour et de tendresse.

Mais un jour, et tout a basculé.

Ce 6 juin 1325, mes parents ont été retrouvés morts, comme évanouis, et sans aucune trace de blessure.

J'étais effondrée, tout comme mon petit univers. Toutes mes certitudes ont été anéanties, et un seul échappatoire s'offrait à moi. La Transmutation Humaine.

J'ai continué à étudier, comme la gentille enfant que j'étais autrefois. J'ai continué à jouer avec mes amis, mais mon âme était bien trop froide pour apprécier leur compagnie. Je n'offrais plus de tendresse, ni d'amour, bien que je continuais à en recevoir, échanges pitoyables qui ne réussissaient pas à percer la couche de glace qui s'était formée, autour de mon cœur.

Et puis j'ai trouvé, enfin, les réponses et les équations, ainsi que les ingrédients. Tout était parfait, je n'ai rien eu à payer. Mais quelque chose, au fond de la pièce, me fixait avec des yeux vitreux, aux reflets violets presque éteints. Et moi, petite idiote que je suis, je l'ai aimée, cette chose, cet homonculus.

_________________________________________

_Tadaaaaa ! Je sais, je pars dans une guimauve molle et collante pour « Winrie », mais je me suis senti obligée de la faire parler comme ça (et puis aussi je n'arrivais pas à tourner autrement…)_

_Petite question : J'ai la tête un peu vide en ce moment, et je ne sait pas si vous avez remarqué mais il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Déjà le chapitre quatre fini et il ne s'est presque rien passé… Donc si vous avez des idées, des commentaires ou des questions, que vous aimeriez voir apparaitre dans cette fic, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
